1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical models for demonstrating molecular structure, and more particularly, to a molecular modeling system that prevents connection of or disconnects incorrect pi-bond representations, in a model of a resonating bond of an organic molecule.
2. Description of the Related Art
Molecular model kits provide valuable resources for instruction in chemistry and general sciences classrooms, as well as providing a low-cost educational item for individual use.
Molecular modeling kits typically include a variety of atom modeling components, which may be of different colors to represent different types of atoms. The kits also include interconnecting components used to represent bonds between the atoms which mechanically couple the atom modeling components to provide a structure that can be handled and sometimes stored without the structure easily coming apart.
However, typical molecular model kits are static, in that they do not provide a way to move elements that represent bonds. In particular, the typical modeling kits do not provide a way to represent the resonating behavior of some bonds, e.g., pi-bonds between Carbon atoms and other atoms, which may also be Carbon atoms. In particular they do not provide a way to dynamically model resonating pi-bonds in the multiple canonical forms of an organic molecule. Nor do typical modeling kits prevent insertion of improper bond representations, such as exceeding the valence number or orientation of p-orbitals of atoms by inserting two pi-bonds at one atom in the same plane. The typical modeling kit will permit static insertion of pi-bond representations at any location, rather than excluding pi-bond locations belonging to other resonance structures than the one being represented in a given configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a molecular modeling system, molecular modeling components and a molecular modeling method that more accurately represent pi-bonds and bond resonance.